Fuhrer Ugly
Fuhrer Ugly '(ブサイク大総統, ''Busaiku Daisōtō) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Fuhrer Ugly, as his name implies, is a tall, obese and ugly man. He is dressed in a grey middle school uniform that has stars on its buttons; the coat being too small to conceal his large belly. His head is almost cone-shaped. He has a fat, stubby nose that is pointed upwards, drooping cheeks, and a mouth with large lips and just a few, round teeth. He is bald, save for a few small hairs. Fuhrer Ugly has a habit of drooling. Personality Fuhrer Ugly is filled with jealousy and self-hatred so much to the point where it turned him into a monster. His inferiority complex and ugliness makes him particularly hate good-looking opponents. This was shown when he met Sweet Mask, and he told him he hated Sweet Mask the most out of all the heroes of the Hero Association. Despite hating popular people, he still strives to become popular. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Fuhrer Ugly reads a book about popularity before the battle against the Hero Association. He, and several other monsters, is called upon by Gyoro Gyoro for a meeting. He is seen feeling the shaking from Saitama's punch on Overgrown Rover. During the attack on the Monster Association headquarters, Sweet Mask senses the biggest evil across the hallway. Fuhrer Ugly then comes out of the shadows, telling Sweet Mask that both of them make girls scream, but in different ways. Fuhrer Ugly then stated that out of all the heroes in the Hero Association, he hated Sweet Mask the most. The monster then goes on the offensive and engages a hard battle with him. In addition, during the battle, the hero couldn't fight back, since it is impossible for Sweet Mask to move when ugly enemies are around, and combined with Fuhrer Ugly's impressive power, made it a battle Sweet Mask could not win. Later, when Tatsumaki destroyed the Monster Association HQ, Fuhrer Ugly and several other Dragon level monsters emerged from the rubble to attack her. After Psykos temporarily cuts off Tatsumaki's psychic power, Fuhrer Ugly punches Tatsumaki in the face, dealing immense amounts of damage, sending her right into Black Sperm's hand. The esper was saved by Genos, but the cyborg immediately had his arms ripped off by Black Sperm and Gums. Fuhrer Ugly and the rest of the monsters then proceed to watch Psykos play around with Tatsumaki until Genos decided to attack Fuhrer Ugly by kicking him in the face. After this act, Fuhrer Ugly transforms himself to try to kill Genos, but before he could retaliate, Bang suddenly joins the fight and instantly kills Fuhrer Ugly and Gums. Abilities & Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Fuhrer Ugly is an extremely powerful being. Physical Abilities '''Immense Speed & Reflexes: Fuhrer Ugly's speed is so fast that it even surprised Sweet Mask, an A-class hero whose abilities are equivalent to those of an S-class hero. Immense Strength: Being a Dragon-level monster, Fuhrer Ugly is inherently strong. Fuhrer Ugly is able to lift boulders with ease. In addition, he dealt a lot of damage to Tatsumaki, albeit while she was knocked out by Psykos. Immense Durability: Fuhrer Ugly possesses a great deal of durability. He was able to withstand being crushed under the Monster Association rubble. He was also able to brush off Genos' kick without much problem and tank several hits from Bang before the latter got serious. Mutation: Fuhrer Ugly possesses the ability to mutate his cells to significantly grow in size and become even stronger, although the degree of the strength gained from this transformation is never made clear. Regeneration: Fuhrer Ugly has a limited amount of regeneration as he was able to quickly regenerate from Bang's barrage of attacks and Genos' kick. But like Deep Sea King, he cannot regenerate if dealt too serious of a blow. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fuhrer Ugly mainly relies on his brute strength and his skill in close-quarters combat during battles. *'Face Crushing Punch' (顔面崩壊パンチ, Ganmen Hōkai Panchi): Fuhrer Ugly throws a simple, yet powerful punch at the opponent's face. Major Battles Trivia *Fuhrer Ugly is seen reading the book, 10 Ways to Make Easy (簡単にモテる10の方法, Kantan ni moteru 10 no hōhō), a book about becoming popular. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Ugmon Category:Monster Association Category:Former Humans Category:Main Antagonists